


A peep through the door

by mokuzai_zi



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuzai_zi/pseuds/mokuzai_zi
Summary: Jason發誓那一晚他從沒想著刻意那樣做，他只是好奇，在連老管家和洞裡的蝙蝠們都睡著了的時間，為什麼Bruce臥室的燈還通過門縫明晃晃的亮著。





	A peep through the door

照理說韋恩莊園的隔音不差，可是把耳朵貼在主臥隔壁房間的牆上就不一樣了。

Jason的房間並不挨著主臥，因為挨著Bruce房間的臥室是上一任羅賓的，即使他搬出了莊園，甚至都不在哥譚，Bruce和老管家也都心照不宣的給Jason安排了別的樓層。Jason不是沒說過「明明他又不會回來」這樣的話，但這並不能給他換來什麼優待。

於是現在——在Jason從主臥的暗門門縫裡確認了那個站在窗前的人影的確是夜翼以後——Jason意識到自己之前說的那句話的確不太準確。

「聽著Bruce，我們不能、我想我...」Jason看到**他那隻**Dickie Bird背靠著落地玻璃，緊張又克制的支支吾吾著什麼。

「你從布魯德海文過來一個多小時的車程，只是為了翻進我房間的窗戶過來說一句道別？」

「不...我不是來談這個的，我...好吧其實是，只是....」

Jason錯過了前文，所以他並不知道這對話的主題是什麼，他只能看見Bruce半抬的手，幾乎就在Dickie Bird身側卻又克制著自己與他毫無接觸。

哥譚夜裡不乏雨前的驟風。Bruce窗前半透明的白紗簾被吹起了四、五英尺高，模糊的遮住了兩人站立的身影，連同深秋沙沙作響的枯葉讓Jason難以聽真切兩人的對話，他只看見Dickie Bird還在說些什麼，Bruce也是一副欲言又止的樣子。

接著毫無預兆的，在風勢暫緩而紗簾落地的瞬間，他們吻在了一起。

Jason的驚訝蓋過了當前一切情緒：他對蝙蝠俠的欽敬、對Bruce半夜與少年會面的疑忌、對能夠意外見到夜翼的欣喜、以及對Dick埋藏心底還未發覺的企慕。

在這個吻結束之後，Bruce走近Dick關掉了他身後的窗，頓時安靜了許多的室內對Jason的偷聽提供了很大的便利。

男人抱起了看起來還在猶豫的少年，轉身走向了床榻。

沒了窗外的噪音，兩人的一舉一動於Jason聽來就顯得異常清楚，Dickie Bird被扔到了柔軟的大床上，顯然有些緊張並舉止失措的推開了Bruce朝著他衣服拉鍊伸過去的手。

「不....我是說，你的Robi—、呃，Jason，他，會聽到的....這不能....」

「他已經睡了，」Bruce打斷了Dick的話，「而且，他的房間不在附近」

Jason聽出了Bruce這句話宣示的意思：他沒睡在你的房間，_他沒有代替你，**He didn't take your place**_.

Jason能看見Dick眼神一瞬間的閃動，於是自然而然的、少年在這個微表情以後的行為都變得順從了起來。他讓Bruce拉下了他制服的拉鍊，並更加熱情的回吻著攻上來的男人，還主動的幫著男人解開他睡衣的扣子。

於還沒有正視自己對Dick感情的Jason來說，只感覺心底有一股難以言狀的無名之火熊熊的燒著，他甚至都不知道自己在氣些什麼，他只知道，這是他厭惡看到的情節。  
Jason看到那身黑藍色的夜翼制服被扔到了地上，他把視線沿著床腳往上，是Bruce寬厚的背，Dick的手就攀在那上面，施力的手指在男人線條精幹的背肌上留下暗紅的抓痕。冷色調的床頭燈光灑在少年仰起的優美的頸部線條上，還有他因動情而煽動的睫毛、微張著發出呻吟的嘴、被Bruce舔拭過殷紅的耳尖、因呼吸急促而起伏的胸口...

Jason自己都不知道他什麼時候攥緊的拳頭，也不知道自己為什麼毫無緣由的加促了呼吸，他更搞不清楚他褲襠裡無聲叫囂著的那股慾望從何而來。

_Damn it._

他心裡喃喃，那具他向來帶著欣賞目光而看待的身軀，此刻正顫抖著被壓在他上司身下的場景讓他覺得異常刺眼，甚至少年情慾並機具誘惑的呻吟在男孩耳朵裡都令他感到作噁般的不適。看著Dick在一波又一波的頂弄下瀕臨高潮，Jason卻用把自己下唇咬到發白的的怨氣怒視著床上交疊的身體。

_真是噁心。_

Jason憤怒的想著，

_就算是對他做這樣的事情，那個人也應該是**我**。_

像是被自己突然冒出的想法嚇了一跳，Jason手上一滑，手肘碰上了暗門的閘鎖。頓時它發出的噪音讓作為偷聽者的男孩恐懼的懸住了撐在門邊的手，嚇得連呼吸都屏住。  
好在床上兩人似乎正沈浸在激烈的情事裡，並沒有注意到這聲異響。

少年被男人從床上抱了起來換了個姿勢，Jason甚至有些難以想像那個半分鐘就把三個持槍罪犯送進icu的男人竟有這麼溫柔的一面，似乎每一個在少年身上的動作都是那麼小心翼翼、含情脈脈。這不是那個白天輕浮的花花公子布魯斯，也不是那個面對自己面對哥譚的威風凜凜蝙蝠俠，這是單純屬於Dick的Bruce，他求之不得望塵莫及的存在。

男孩現在看不到少年的臉和男人大部分的身體，Dick正騎在躺著的Bruce身上，門縫的視野並不足以看見更多的細節，但是卻能很清楚的看到少年曼妙的腰肢和美好的臀形，以及昏暗燈光下兩人身體交合處的性器。

Bruce扶著少年的側腰帶著他運動，視線遭到限制後Jason很自然的把注意力分散到了聽力上，肉體碰撞的聲響自然是最清晰的，其次就是少年含糊的鼻音和呻吟，最難以分辨的是兩人斷斷續續難以成句的對話，而內容還是Jason毫無概念需要猜測的。

Jason聽到Dick細不可聞的小聲抗議，卻不知道他的抵觸從何而來。

「...Bruce....不，我不喜歡這樣.....唔....」

少年在沒能結句的地方被男人打斷了，Bruce故意、甚至是有些壞心眼的頂起了胯，而跪坐在床上的少年難以自持的顫抖著，像抓住救命稻草似的緊緊攥著男人扶在自己腰上的手，流露出脆弱並充滿情慾的呻吟。

但少年還是屈服於男人的指示，收斂起抗拒的情緒，乖巧的擺著腰。試問又有誰能真的拒絕Bruce呢，Jason對此深有共感，正如數月之前那個他取下蝙蝠車輪胎的夜晚一樣，男人背光的身影像烙印一樣留在了他的記憶裡。男人似乎就是有這樣的魔力，總是能用平和的語氣說出命令的效果。

Jason不記得自己當晚偷看了多久，對淫靡情事裡的少年身體的貪戀、和對男人的妒忌而滋生出的厭惡，這兩種情感攪的男孩頭疼，以至於他沒有多餘的理智來解釋還未經人事卻高調覺醒的下半身器官。

他回到走廊以後就跌跌撞撞的跑回了自己臥室裡的廁所，幾分鐘前留在視網膜裡的少年還在腦內揮之不去，而淋灑在自己大腿內側的冷水似乎也沒起什麼作用，所以在狼狽的把冰冷的身軀鑽進被窩之前，Jason羞恥並屈辱的一邊對著少年意淫一邊在浴缸裡結束了自己人生中的第一次自慰。

\----------

火苗搖曳的閃了幾下，並隨著男人關上打火機的同時熄滅。

Jason一度無視了身後那人對二手菸嫌棄的可能，吐了口煙圈。

仰面躺在床上的人本是不喜煙味的，但不知怎地，好像這東西從Jason嘴裡出來就變成了使他為之著迷的氣味了。

高潮的餘韻還未完全退去，Dick的鼻尖和臉頰依舊紅紅的，他掃了一眼從玄關大門開始一路留下的外套和制服，而在臥室之外的沙發上還有四十分鐘前兩人一邊打鬥一邊粗暴做愛過後的痕跡。

他把視線落回了坐在床邊的Jason，對方只拿著後腦勺朝著自己，而自己也僅能看見那佈滿傷疤的寬厚的背，當然現在那上邊還有自己撓出來的紅凜子。

「說實話little wing，你現在一定開心死了吧？」Dick有些吃力、或者是疲憊的翻了個身，用上肢支撐著自己爬到了床頭隨意的挑了個杯子喝了一口。

Jason側頭看著對杯裡酒精飲料不滿擰眉的Dick，裝出嗤之以鼻的態度：

「我不知道你在說什麼狗屁」

「天哪你可別又說這是場意外吧，我知道你想了很久了，」Dick拿手撐著腦袋，語氣慵懶帶著點鼻音，「你難道沒在偷看我和Bruce做愛的時候硬起來嗎？」

Jason被嗆的咳了口煙，「你他媽為什—」

「因為我知道你就在那啊～」Dick做了個用手指戳了戳Jason後腰的小動作，「不然你以為我為什麼中途反悔讓他停下。」

「... 我以為你們做過那麼多次愛不會記得的」抽著煙的男人僵硬的回話。Jason現在只覺得渾身不自在，因為他清楚，既然如此Bruce也肯定早就發現了，而更讓他感到無地自容的是，那個老男人在那之後於他合作過數多個年月裡，一次都沒有提過。

「那還不是當時你潛藏技術太差了，」Dick打趣道，「不過說真的，你在那之前有過經驗嗎？」

「Huh、what DO you think?」Jason用鼻子噴了個煙圈，

「Worst sexual enlightenment **EVER**.」

\--the end🦇


End file.
